


Jack & Owen Five Ficlets Music Meme

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: One of those write for the length of the song things.





	Jack & Owen Five Ficlets Music Meme

**Live And Let Die-Paul McCartney & Wings  
**Jack shouldn't have forgiven him so easily but Owen is grateful that he has. It wasn't a begrudging it's okay forgiveness either. That hug, the one that made Owen feel like falling apart, was heartfelt.

Later that night Owen apologises again and Jack tells him "it's okay." He kisses Owen's forehead softly. "All of us do terrible things, Owen. You're not evil or bad. You did what you thought was right."

Owen feels blessed.  
  
**The Right Combination-New Kids On The Block**  
"Brought me back for a fucking code, Jack?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to say goodbye."

"I can't eat, drink, live, shag. I still care about you but we can't be together again. It's the not knowing. I'm neither dead nor alive and although I love you I certainly don't like what you've done."

Owen storms off leaving Jack to brood. He'd never have done it deliberately and now Owen must pay for Jack's actions.  
  
**Makes me Wanna Pray-Christina Aguilera**  
Jack and Owen aren't particularly religious. In fact most religions would judge them just for being together. When Owen's in hospital, after being exposed to some toxin, Jack can't help praying. He sits by Owen's bed and holds his hand.

He makes many promises, bring him back and I'll be a better man, let him be okay and I'll treat him better, keep him safe and I'll tell him I love him. It takes three days before Owen wakes up and Jack is so relieved.

"Thank god, Owen, are you okay? I love you."

He leaves Owen's side to get the doctor and doesn't get to witness Owen's smile.  
  
**Deeper Love-Ruff Driverz (Queer as Folk soundtrack)**  
It started off with shagging, something Owen is convinced Jack does with all new employees. Then there's the occasional overnight stay and Owen notices that Jack has stopped flirting with Suzie. He can't help feeling jealous when their new hire Ianto Jones starts flirting with Jack. Jack flirts back but nothing happens. He tells Owen that what they have means something.

Owen hates his insecurity but is glad when Jack tells him this. Jack takes him to bed and kisses him, fucks him and loves him. Owen kisses back marking Jack's skin, a trail of small bites and kisses down Jack's torso. He knows he's being possessive but Jack seems to like it. After they've both come Jack holds him in his arms.

"I won't betray you, Owen."

"I know."  
  
**Superhuman by Velvet Revolver**  
He'll never know all of Jack's history but he's shocked when Jack comes back to life. Even after seeing it a few times he always has this what if moment, wondering if Jack will run out of life force. Even Jack doesn't have the answers but he's always reassured to see Owen when he wakes. Sometimes he fears for his partner in the field but he knows Owen won't leave Torchwood. He wants to protect Owen, protect all of his team but even he with his immortality can only do so much.


End file.
